Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 157
=The Truth of Doma.= *Rafael continues to deal Damage to Yami Yugi and diverts any attempts to destroy his Monsters. * He also reveals that Doma has shifted its aims recently: instead of promoting human civilization and history, it will instead 'reset' it. He confirms what Pegasus said: this organization has existed ever since the beginnings of human history and civilization and has been an observer: it sometimes has pushed civilization forward and other times has guided history by unfair means (wars, revolts, etc.). The "Lord" atop Doma is the one who commands them, and, in the past, he granted the "Paradise" to the Land. * Rafael's speech also claims that their strongness to recognize the 'Dark' of their hearts. He calmly exposes that, since the world's balance can defined as a set of scales, it's reasonable to put both 'Dark' and 'Light' into both plates. However, the 'Dark' is always ahead of the 'Light'. He defines humanity as "Guardians" of the Earth itself. * He also employs a subtle resource to turn Yami nervous: was he really a fair King in the past? Or was he a ruthless tyrant who caused wide-spread chaos? * Yami, obviously being unable to affirm or deny, turns nervous and doesn't want to accept that possibility: the vision he and Seto Kaiba had atop the Duel Tower at the Battle City Semi-Finals would really suit Rafael's description. =Yami's Doom.= *Through the effect of Exchange, Rafael gives The Seal of Orichalcos to Yami. *The Fusion of Yami's patron Monsters, Dark Magician Girl and The Eye of Timaeus, is rendered unable to attack or defend. Rafael lets out that once the ATK value of the Monster either increases or decreases, the Trap will be Destroyed. *Yami Yugi delays the temptation, but he keeps taking Damage. When he is one Turn from having the rest of his Life Points taken away and doesn't find any other resource, he overrides Yugi's protests and activates the Seal. ** His companions spot a beam of light shooting out into the sky and use it as reference to see where Yami is at, speeding towards there. =Featured Duel: Rafael vs. Yami Yugi - Part 2= Duel continues from previous episode. Rafael's Turn *Uses "Guardian Grarl" to Attack Yami's "Kuriboh". **Yami Activates "Kuribi's" Special Ability and Negate the Attack. Yami Yugi's Turn *During the Standby Phase. Since Yami has 3 Monsters in Graveyard ("Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts", "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" and "Berfomet"), Rafael's "Purity of the Cemetery" deals 300 Damage to him (Yami: 3000 → 2700 Life Points). *Activates "Pot of Greed" to Draw two Cards. (NOTE: Since this isn't the "Standby Phase", "Purity of the Cemetery" has no effect.) *Removes from play "Kuriboh", "Kuriba", "Kuribi", "Kuribe" and "Kuribu" to Special Summon "Kuribabylon" from the Removed from the Game. (? ATK / 200 DEF) in Attack Position. **"Kuribabylon's" ATK is the sum of the ATK of all five Kuriboh brothers, i.e. 300 × 5 = 1500 ("Kuribabylon": ? → 1500 ATK / 200 DEF). *Tributes "Kuribabylon" to Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000 ATK / 1700 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates "The Eye of Timaeus", fusing it with "Dark Magician Girl" to form "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight" (2600 ATK / 1700 DEF). *Uses "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight" to Attack Rafael's "Guardian Grarl". **Activates "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight's" Effect: when this Monster Battles, Yugi can discard one Card to Destroy "Guardian Grarl" and Negate any Battle Damage. ***Rafael activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Self Tribute": he pays 1000 life points (Rafael: 4000 → 3000 Life Points) to prevent "Guardian Grarl" from being Destroyed. Rafael's Turn *Thanks to the effect of his "Guardian Treasure", draws one extra Card. *Sets a Card. *Activates his Set Spell Card "Exchange". Since both Rafael and Yami have only one card in their hand, their choice is limited: Rafael takes Yami's "Necromancy"; Yami is given Rafael's "The Seal of Orichalcos". Yami Yugi's Turn *During the Standby Phase. Since Yugi has 5 Monsters in Graveyard ("Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts", "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" "Berfomet", "Kuribabylon" and "Dark Magician Girl"), Rafael's "Purity of the Cemetery" deals 500 damage to him (Yugi: 2700 → 2200 Life Points). *Uses "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight" to Attack Rafael's "Guardian Grarl". **Rafael Activates Continuous Trap Card "Crystal Seal", preventing "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight" from Attacking, Defending and being Tributed. If the ATK of "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight" will change by a Card's Effect, "Crystal Seal" will be Destroyed. *Sets a Monster. Rafael's Turn *Thanks to the Effect of his "Guardian Treasure", Draws one extra Card. *Activates Equip Spell Card "Rod of Silence - Kay'est", increasing "Backup Gardna's" DEF by 500 ("Backup Gardna": 500 ATK / 2200 → 2700 DEF). *Since "Rod of Silence - Kay'est" is on the Field Rafael is allowed to Summon "Guardian Kay'est" (1000 ATK / 1800 DEF) in Attack Position. *Uses "Guardian Grarl" to attack & destroy Yami's face-down "Big Shield Gardna" (100 ATK / 2600 DEF). *Since Yami only Controls "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight", Rafael can Attack Yami Directly with "Guardian Kay'est" (Yugi: 2200 → 1200 Life Points). Yami Yugi's Turn *During the Standby Phase. Since Yami has 6 Monsters in Graveyard ("Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts", "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" "Berfomet", "Kuribabylon", "Dark Magician Girl" and "Big Shield Gardna"), Rafael's "Purity of the Cemetery" deals 600 Damage to him (Yugi: 1200 → 600 Life Points). *Activates Spell Card "Card of Sanctity" to make him and Rafael Draw until both have 6 Cards in their Hands. (NOTE: The real-life version of the Card lets you remove every Card in your Hand and on your Field then you Draw until you have 2 Cards in your Hand. And again since this isn't the "Standby Phase", "Purity of the Cemetery" has no effect). *Against Yugi's better judgment, Yami activates Field Spell Card "The Seal of Orichalcos". Duel concludes next episode.' Mistakes in the dub version After activating "Card of Sanctity", Yugi has six cards in his hands: *in the Japanese version, he holds "Hand Control", "Dark Magician", "Sangan", "Magical Hats", "De-Fusion" and "The Seal of Orichalcos"; *in the Dub version, he holds "Amazoness Spellcaster", an unidentified card, "Catapult Turtle", "Magical Hats", "De-Fusion" and "The Seal of Orichalcos". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes